Magic Types
Unicorns utilize an organ on their head in order to change the fundemental laws of the universe. While different unicorns will give you different methods of focus and casting, the truth comes out when a corona engulfs the unicorn's horn and Magic happens. Magic - Unicorns have a reserve of energy called mana. Tapping this pool of energy, and focusing through their mind and horn allows a unicorn to cast specific spells. These spells are always exactly as the unicorn visualized, but the results of these spells are not always as anticipated. Accidental Magic - Shoving mana out of their horn without proper visualization will cause wild results. Sometimes it can yield a better result than the initial attempt, but more often strange, and crazy things happen, and the results can range from awkward to deadly. Normal Magic Can perform spells from the average spell book. This type of magic is usually a born trait, so it's extremely common. It can do levitation, teleportation, and basic magic spells. Levitation - Levitate objects or yourself. (Touchdown: Simple shit like this is nothing. *he levitates a leather jacket to himself before donning it and popping the collar* Warp - Teleport short distances... or long, if you got enough power. Arcana: *appears in front of him* Really? I didn't know you knew teleportation. Touchdown: Buck off, filly. I'm supposed to be doing the examples of all this magic. '' ''Arcana: Then I'll help!) Alteration - Convert small objects or beings into different things (Touchdown: *picks up a blade of grass and turns it into a dart', before throwing it at Arcana*)'' '''Shield - Summon a half-circle dome barrier of magic to block projectiles. Can be broken... like glass. (Arcana: *a hastily erected shield stops the dart, and it flops harmlessly to the ground* Barrier - Used for a full-out, all around barrier. Can vary in size, but more area, and longer duration means more power necessary to power it, and bigger headaches to maintain. (Touchdown: *smirks, as he turns the dart into a hive of bees, which swarm out, and attack what hit it.* Arcana: *her eyes widen before the shield closes around her, and protects her from the angry buzzing insects. A levitation spell of her own casts the hive at Touchdown, impacting him, and drawing the ire of the insects to him*) Elemental Magic Magic learned from a spell book, allowing unicorns to manipulate natural elements such as... Fire - Used to create and direct flames and fire at will, causing fire tornadoes, blasts, or gusts. It can be absorbed from things as well, if the user is skilled. (Touchdown: *a small flame appears at the tip of his horn* I don't need help from a little filly. *he casts, and the fire engulfs all the bees, and subsequently, the unicorn behind it whose shield has since fallen*) Water - Used to manipulate water, turning water into a lethal weapon through whips, hard and quick water splashes, or increase the magnitude of a bubble, so it's explosive and repelling. (Arcana: *the flame is suddenly doused with a deluge of water, which continues past the filly, and impacts Touchdown, knocking him off his feet* And you're going to do all this by yourself?) Air - Used to control the flow and direction of wind currents. Can direct wind into a solidified, condensed wind form for air blasts, blades, mini tornadoes and so on, or even for defense or mobility. (Touchdown: *wind whips around him, drying his hair, and leaving it in it's normal spiked do.* I could do this a lot better without you here to mess me up!) Earth - Used to break rock up from the ground with ease, or even form it at will. Allowing for more bone-crushing offense, or highly durable defense, from stone pillars, boulders, or stone domes and shields. (Touchdown: *with a stomp of his hoof to emphasize his magic, the earth before him crumbles into a vast cavern that the little white unicorn falls into. With a smirk, he further activates it, shooting spikes from the walls in order to impale her*) Ice - Used to lower the temperature of a specific area, freezing objects, or even creating icicles, ice crystal formations or low-distance blizzards. It works like Earth, allowing offensive and defensive ice creation. (Arcana: *for a few moments the valley seems calm, but too soon, she emerges, unhurt, and skating on a small path made from frozen vapor pulled from the air* But I want to help? Is it that hard to accept?) Lightning - Summon and direct lightning from your horn. The hardest and most dangerous elemental magic to learn and control. Once tamed, it can strike and sends shocks and jolts to things, and even set fire. It's exhausting, but powerful, allowing lightning storms to take place, thunderclouds to strike from above, etc. (Touchdown: *his horn glows again, and he's struck from above by lightning. Rather than harming him, he channels it toward the filly. She only barely manages to avoid being fried by the jolt of pure energy. Touchdown, meanwhile, seems recharged magically*) Special Magic Special magic is usually a type of magic best used by a unicorns who's special talent relates to such. However, some unicorns can learn these... though some in this category can't be learned by just any unicorn... Heal - Used to seal, disinfect, or fade wounds. However skilled you are in this type depends on how effective it will be, and how long it takes. If spells that are based in this area are used, use carefully, or it could do the opposite! Healing magic requires a great deal of anatomical knowledge, as well as different spells for various types of tissues effected. As such, they are extremely difficult to learn. (Arcana: *with a great deal of effort, she pushes energy into her hooves, using the magic to heal the burnt cells inside. She looks mentally drained when she's finished, but back to perfect health*) Strength - Used to enhance and buff out yourself, or others. It raises adrenaline, agility and strength, allowing characters to deal damage and take damage more effectively. However skilled you are in this depends on how effective it will be. But this is a Faustian bargain; the character will feel twice the effects once the spell wears off. (Touchdown: Hah! I've got you now! *With a flash of his horn, he runs at her. It's far faster than she can anticipate, and before she can react, she's hit in the face, repeatedly pummeling the intruder. It feels like an eternity, but only a minute later, he's on the ground, gasping for air, and her body lies on the ground.*) Illusion - A magic used to deceive the mind... Though it may be very real! It can produce clones, or augmented physiques on ones self, making a small filly look like a giant, blood-thirsty brute. Illusions can be used to deceive any sense, including touch, and until the mind realizes it is an illusion, it will treat it as real. Though the body can't die from illusions of this kind, the mind often can't handle it, and will go into shock, rendering the character unconscious. (Arcana: *laughter errupts from beside the gasping colt as the body he just devastated disappears in a flash of magic. An instant later, the laughing resolves, and she appears* Missed me, missed me, now ya gotta kiss me!) Black - Magic of pure evil... Though the user may or may not be. It's best used to it's full extent when an individual fully immerses their thoughts into the dark arts, most likely turning them into an evil being... though some can handle it without losing themselves completely. It can bring the dead back to life as zombies or can summon wraiths and demons from the underworld to fight for you. unskilled users may fail to summon, or worse, they might just turn on the user. (Touchdown: *a look of malice comes over his eyes, and his horn glows black. Quickly, he's surrounded by an army of skeletons, poltergeists, and demons. The filly quickly stops laughing, and begins running. But it's not long before the sheer amount of them, and the enticing treat of a still target make them turn on their summoner, and attack the very colt that brought them here*) Gravity - Change the internal gravitational force of yourself, or the external force of that around you. It can make opponents heavier, add traction to the user's steps, reversed to allow limited flight, or any number of other applications. (Touchdown: *with a push of his hoof, he's in the sky, fleeing from all but the fastest of his unholy pursuers. This isn't enough, though, and he's soon possessed by a poltergeist. A dark laugh emanates from his throat.*) Time '- Speed up, Slow, Stop, or even reverse the flow of time. It's very difficult to change the flows of time, but a proficient caster can get a second try at a one in a life time chance. Be careful, though, you may end up being the cause of what you were trying to undo. ''(Arcana: *A purple haze shoots from her horn, and she's transported moments before Touchdown cast his summoning spell, and attempts to disrupt it, but her attempt is too late, and the explosion of demonic force throws her back, tumbling before the once again fully realized army of darkness.*) '''Energy - Beams, volleys, waves, defensive shields, or any kind of magical projectile without an elemental descriptor is considered Energy. It can also be used in a raw form to allow other unicorns to use your reserves of energy. (Arcana: *With a gasp of fear, she pushes spell after spell at the onslaught of demonic hordes. Beams of shining light flash into the oncoming horde but to no avail. For every one that falls, two take its place in her visual range. It's none other than the possessed Touchdown that lands on her, stopping her retreat, and her offensive*) White - Magic of purest intent is hard to learn, but easy to manipulate. Allows you to smite beings of dark nature, and send them back from where they came, or have them burst into ash! Ir can also be used to summon and control holy beings. (From behind both of them, a single ray of light seems to radiate out. When it comes into contact with the creatures of darkness, they burst like fireworks. Touchdown seems to light up as well, and burns brightly until the commanding presence is gone from his mind. Before long only Touchdown, Arcana, and the source of the light are left standing in the devastated field.) Life - A form of magic beyond Healing. It allows unicorns of bring life to individuals and plants. However, it takes quite a bit of time, and can only be used with the subject has a pulse, though plants are more common and far easier to be revived with this. Even this minor usage will often knock out the caster with the expended effort. (Celestia: *emerges from the light, approaching the two young ponies* This is quite a devastation you two have caused. I expect you understand I'm not pleased with either of you? Both: *nod reluctantly* Celestia: Very well. I think we can do without punishment this time. But do not expect lenience should this occur again. *with a flash of bright light, the grass seems to regrow, sprouting anew where the soil had been lain barren. from the very aura of the spell, Touchdown's burns and Arcana's cuts repair themselves. Both rise from their resting place, and are speechless as the diarch flies away* Arcana: This is all your fault, you know. Touchdown: What?! *with a look of anger, he raises his hoof to hit her, but stops when he notes under his hoof is a withered bit of grass* You know what? It's your fault too. Arcana: Nu-uh! Touchdown: Uh huh! *the conversation repeats itself as they retreat back to Ponyville*)